


Father

by ClarasTeaCup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, My take on their meeting, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Skywalker, father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarasTeaCup/pseuds/ClarasTeaCup
Summary: With every step forward she neared Luke Skywalker she grew tenser. The waves of the sea clashed against the rocks of the island like the beat of her own heart.





	

 

 

* * *

 

Rocky islands blanketed with beautiful green trees jutted from the water that covered the planet. Rey recognized the landscape from her dreams.  
She had imagined the place thousands of times without realizing it was waiting for her. 

 — Rey arrives on Ahch-To in search of Luke Skywalker (from The Force Awakens: Rey’s Story  
  


  


* * *

 

 

Rey hated herself for feeling anxious. With every step forward she neared Luke Skywalker she grew tenser. The waves of the sea clashed against the rocks of the island like the beat of her own heart. She could instantly understand why the Jedi had chosen to stay here in solitude and isolation. It was peaceful here. The colour green was present everywhere; in the trees, gras and plants. It reminded her of her new found freedom.

She might have not been trained with the force, but she could feel his presence in top of the hill as clearly as if he stood right beside her. The powerful presence of the force pulled her closer and closer.  
A thousand thoughts raced through her mind as the hooded figure appeared in front of her. Worries, questions and admiration flew through her. Would he even listen to her or just send her away again? Rey just knew that she would not leave until the Jedi agreed to come with her. She was determinant.

She came to a halt as a sudden and powerful wave of familiarity hit her. Her throat seemed to close up and breath became shallow.  
Silently she begged him to turn around, to not make her talk out loud.

As if Luke read her thoughts he turned around and took off the hood. A sign of recognition flickered in his eyes as he studied her. Underneath the man’s heavy gaze Rey pulled out the Lightsaber that once belonged the Jedi in front of her.  
For a few long seconds the Jedi and the young woman just started at each other in a tense silence.

“How did you find me”, he suddenly asked in a breathless voice.

“Your sister, she has been searching for you. My... friends and I we helped her in completing the map that was stored on your droid unit. General Organa asked me to bring you home.”

The word “Friends” still tasted strange on her tongue, she wasn't used to having people around her who cared for her. Ever since her family left her on Jakku it was always just her. She was glad that this was no longer the case. She knew at the first sight of trouble the Wookie would be by her side, as would Finn if he has been fit enough to travel.

“I'm sorry. She shouldn't have dragged you into this. It's not right that she did that. Leia has always been demanding, I guess if you grow up as royalty it I bound to happen. You should have stayed where you came from, girl. Now, go. Go back to your old life. There is nothing I can do for you. Not anymore.”

Luke gave her a stern look and brushed past her. Rey easily picked up upon his conflicting feelings: Grief, anger, but also relief and admiration.  
She wondered how long it had been since he had seen any living creature.

“Stop!” she shouted after him irritated.

“The General didn't make me do anything. It was my own choice to come here. I can finally be useful, after all those years alone, only eavesdropping on strangers whispering rumors to each other at the market. Now I finally have propose, I can help the resistance win and you will listen to me. You will help me.”

The Jedi smiled sadly as he stopped and turned back to her. For a few moments he was silent, but Rey could pick up his wild storm of thoughts.

“You sound just like your mother. She was just as stubborn as you are. I never thought I would hear such a stern voice ever again.”

A wave of confusion swept through her, her mother. It had been years since she last thought about her. Rey could only remember certain bits and pieces of her, like the long autumn brown hair and a melodic laugh that she sometimes imagined hearing in her dreams.

“Mother...” Rey murmured softly as she tried to conquer a full picture of her.

“Rey, please just leave. Leave this damn sun system and never look back. Tell your aunt, I'm okay, but I cannot and will come with you. I'm not ready, not yet.” Luke said softly as he laid his prosthetic hand on her shoulder.

A small gasp escaped her as she progressed what the Jedi just said. Her gaze traveled from the man in front of her to the hand on her shoulder and back.

_You are my father_ , she said through her mind as her eyes searched his for the truth. He nodded slowly. Rey could feel his shame, for what he had done to her flow through him, but for the moment she had forgotten about the years of loneliness and hugged him.

She could feel him stagger back in surprise, but moments later a warm feeling of love and appreciation filled her.  
He wrapped his arms around her in embrace, stroking her back with his healthy hand and rested his head on top of hers while whispering apologies.

“Please come with me back to base. The resistance needs you and you know that General Organa could use a familiar face right now.” Rey said quietly against her father’s chest.

“I can't, my daughter. Not after what I have done. I failed her, her son and worst of all, you. I hate that I had to leave you behind, but you deserved a better life, far away from this.”

She took a step back, she wouldn't let this happen. Her father would come with her; Rey could not bear the thought of losing him again.

“But I don't have a better life. I've been alone for years now. Every day was a struggle to get through. I won't pretend to understand your reasons to leave your own daughter alone on a planet, make her fight for survival, but you own me. You own me this.”  
  
Her feelings run wild. The relief and gratitude to finally find her family were overthrown by bitterness and rejection. She never asked for this to happen.  
Rey continued: “Actually you are the reason why I am involved with the resistance after all. You gave some strange old man parts of the coordinates that lead to this damn island on the same damn planet as you left your daughter. Didn't you think that sooner or later someone would find the piece of map and somehow me along with it?”

Rey knew the legends of the Jedi. That anger was just a small step from turning to her to the dark side, just like cousin, the voices of the force already called to her, but hell, she was right to be angry, Right?

Then it hit her. Kylo Ren was her cousin. She watched her cousin kill her uncle. Han Solo was her uncle and he had cared for her. He wanted her to become part of his crew, had he known that she was his best friend’s daughter? So many thoughts run wild through her mind.

Luke watched her with careful, studying eyes. Admiring what strong and fierce woman his little girl grew up to be.

“You are right. I do own you so much. I wish I could undo what has been done. You deserve so much better. You should live on a planet somewhere far away where the First Order has no control, somewhere you can live in peace and build a life for yourself that doesn't include war and fighting.”

“Well father, I chose this life. I finally have friends, family even and apparently I can handle the force. Hell, I was able to defend myself against Kylo Ren with a Lightsaber. It called to me and now I want you to teach me. I want my cousin to pay for what he has done to Han and Finn and all those innocent lives he destroyed.”

Rey could feel her father’s determination falter and instantly she knew that she had won. Her father would train her as a Jedi and help destroy the First Order. For the first time she let herself feel hope.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t need to ask her _who she is_ , or what she is doing here. **His look says it all**.

\- Star Wars: The Force Awakens Script.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is a Skywalker, you can fight me on this one. I don't care. Even if she turns out not to be blood related (even though I'm 100% sure) she is going to be adopted by Luke as his anyway.
> 
> So this is a tiny peak into what I believe should happen. I have written and re-written this ever since I saw TFA on its release date, but it never felt right to be published. I didn't know how to end this, but today I've written the last paragraphs and it felt just right, so here it is.


End file.
